


Over and Under

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Smut, with a side of leather fetish and d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: Flint takes back his Captaincy, and that makes him want to fist Silver. That's it that's the fic.





	Over and Under

“ _Congratulations, Captain”_ rolled over him as the door shut, leaving him alone in _his_ cabin. The steady sound of _Captain_ slid along his spine, into the break of his lips, echoing the iron of his jaw. He was unbreakable. Time and again men thought to fight him. To take from him what was his by rights. Under Flint’s name they failed. They would fail. And he would lead each and every one who tried their hand against him to destruction.

 _Captain._ It fitted to his shoulders. He surveyed the room as he took his position behind his Captain’s desk, and spotted a coat. Leather. Picking it up he ran his fingers over it, feeling its heavy weight. It felt the same as Dusfrense’s words, it echoed his timbre. Lifting it, he put the coat on, fitting from one Captain to the next like a glove. As if this warship always meant to belong to him. His crew. His purpose. Standing he breathed in the smell of the leather. It was heady, it was his power reflected.

Suddenly Silver was there. He walked through the door without a knock. As if he was permitted that kind of access. Perhaps he was. Looking over him, he noticed Silver’s gaze caught on the leather, and perhaps the line crowding his neck, pointing down the shape of him. Silver was interested, he knew what interested men looked like.

“Close the door.”

Silver did as he was prompted without hesitation. Breath heavy, thick, Silver stood before him and asked with only the hint of a question, “Captain...I see you fit this room as if you sprung the deck of it itself.”

Flint couldn’t help the gaze that he raked over Silver’s body. He was lithe, Flint had seen his clothes cling to his body as they fought to take the warship together. He was surprisingly adept at changing to suit the needs of the situation. Even if he had to explain how to fucking fight, or do anything at all without ending their lives, he had not run. That itself was more that he expected from this rat that ended up in his crew.

Silver continued, “You will need me in the coming days, we head for Nassau and the men on the beach will surely be teeming with questions, our crew--”

Flint interrupted him before he could continue with a flash of his eyes. Silver’s words fumbled and he fell into an uncomfortable silence where they could both tell he wished to continue. Flint had different plans.

“Come here.”

Silver’s faced turned into a mask of confusion, he warily walked towards the Captain, as if prey being beckoned closer to it’s predator pretending to allied. Flint let a  chuckle escape his lips, low but full of mirth. When Silver came close enough to him he leaned forward and whispered, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to eat you unless you want me to.”

The heat Silver was feeling washed over him in a revelation. He drew his head back slightly and looked up at Flint. In his eyes he saw nothing but this pull, this simmering. It was between them. Linked. No longer one-sided. Silver surged forward, as if scrambling to get his lips on Flint’s.

But Flint pulled back.

“No. You can take your clothes off.”

As Silver began stripping his clothes, eager to meet Flint’s command, Flint began clearing the desk. Methodically putting all the papers into the desk, removing the candelabra, placing tools into drawers...and as he was doing so he came across some vials. Flint couldn’t help the huff that came out of him. Apparently the previous Captain indulged himself. And again Flint was rewarded by the ship itself for meeting his purpose. He took two in hand and closed the drawer.

Looking back to Silver he ordered, “Get on the desk. On your stomach.” He wasn’t in the mood for reciprocity tonight. What he needed was to watch Silver come apart at his hand, at his call. He wanted that small, tight frame to squirm under him, whining with need. And he would have it.

Silver got on the desk deftly, and laid himself out. When Flint put a palm on his ass and started massaging Silver let out a small whimper, lifting his ass into Flint’s steady hand.

“You like that?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Have you ever had a man in your ass before?”

Breathing in his words Silver responded, “ _Yes.”_

“They won’t be as good as me.” And with that Flint put the vials down and began to massage both cheeks, while Silver groaned out beneath him. He ran a finger along his crease. Teased at his balls before working his way up again to the dip in his hips. Silver panting and groaning all the way. Mouthy as ever. Mouthy in a way only for Flint. Finally wanting to gag him at every sound that passed his lips. This was better. This was for him.

Flint picked up a vial and covered his fingers in oil. He slid one along his crease again, gently stopping to tease at his opening.

 _“Please,”_ Silver practically begged.

“Please what.” Flint’s tone heavy with his own stature.

“ _Please, Captain.”_

With a humm of approval he dipped his middle finger into Silver’s ass. And fuck if it didn’t feel good. Silver’s body clenching around his. Squirming under him. Clinging to the sides of the desk like if he didn’t he would lose all control over life and limb. Flint moved his finger, gently rocking it in and out of him.

“Do you do this at night?”

“Sometimes--fuck--sometimes I wet my fingers with my tongue and --”

Flint got a second finger into him.

“ _Fuck…”_ he rolled his hips back trying to take more of Flint into him. “That feels so good _Captain_ , fuck.”

Flint did nothing but grin and start opening his two fingers, playing with his rim, stretching him wider around him. He leaned over, made sure the leather of his jacket brushed Silver’s legs, he noticed the leather around his wrist flush with Silver, heating from it’s contact with his skin. Infusing itself with Silver, with the oil, with the sounds that Silver made.

Slowly he teased a third finger. His middle and fore deeper inside him, his ring finger teasing at the rim, plying it open wider, to let him in. Silver’s pants, his whines washed over his ears, he closed his eyes, listening to Silver, feeling his hand in Silver. He felt his power rushing between himself and Silver pliant on his desk. Taking what Flint gave him, like he needed it to survive. Silver’s rim opened further and he sank his third finger into him, while Silver let out a groan heavy with the bass of his chest.

Flint’s eyes slid open as he felt Silver start to move. He looked down and the boy was writhing against the desk. Trying to get friction against his cock as Flint ground his fingers in him, rocking his fingers back and forth with the thick drag of them. He looked gorgeous. He looked meant to be here. Like the leather fitting perfectly to his frame. Like the room reflecting his strength. Silver too was meant to be here. Slotted over his desk.

He started the pattern again. Rocking his fingers, three this time in and out of him, getting Silver used to their girth. Silver becoming comfortable with them and as easy breaths started to fall from him Flint started to stretch his fingers. Demanding more bit by bit. Demanding he do his most, as Flint had. Silver met him stride for stride and soon his fourth finger slide into him to a chorus of both their groans.

This hand that took back his vessel today, the vessel that would not be in his crew’s possession today without him. He had caused his legend to grow. Fear that he wielded to craft a story to break civilization had been stoked today. Another story to add to the collection that led to Might. His name that made men tremble and ships sink to the bottom of the sea. All the work, all the compromises, all the bloody battles that led to this victory here today. This victory where no one had seen a path but him. But Silver.

Silver rocked beneath him,  releasing pitches of pleasure. His breath was heavy, and lifted his chest with the push and pull of it. Here Silver was his. Silver knew he was his. And here, today, he’d be rewarded for it. The push and pull of his four fingers opened him more and he folded in his thumb, curling down his full hand, making Silver scream. Making him thrash. Silver’s cock jerked with the feeling of it. He keened as come splattered along the desk, his whole body shaking with the force of it. He legs rattled, his ass clenched, and his back bowed to his Captain. Flint couldn’t help his smile, feeling Silver’s reaction boil through him. His hand now belonging to Silver.

Flint milked him through it, dipping his fingers in and out. Watching him steadily until all was released and he dropped like a stone to the table. Flint slowly released his hand, placing his left palm across his ass, dragging it across him as he moved to lift the Captain’s chair and set it down beside him. There he sat with his palm marking Silver’s hide, until the boy was ready to move, Flint’s steadiness threading through the air and settling over them both.


End file.
